


Sweet Dreams (alternative ending)

by snickersnack



Series: First kiss [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Season/Series 02, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to series 2 episode 10. You know the one, the one where Arthur is enchanted and only a kiss from his true love will save him. What if Gwen isn't his true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams (alternative ending)

**Author's Note:**

> I am rather late to this party so am sure this must have been written loads of times and alot better than my little effort. But here it is any way.

Merlin lent against the weapons rack as he watched Gwen disappear inside Arthur’s tent. This was brilliant. This had to be the easiest solution the dragon had ever given him to a problem, no riddles either. To break the enchantment, all Arthur needed was a kiss from the person he truly loved. It was so obvious Merlin was surprised he hadn’t thought of it himself.

So Gwen would kiss Arthur, the spell would be broken, Arthur could fight without being enchanted and King Olaf wouldn’t kill him. The hardest part of the plan had been convincing Gwen that Arthur really did love her and not Vivian, but he had and very soon it would all be over and they could all get back to normal until the next crisis.

A movement from Arthur’s tent caught Merlin’s eye and he looked round to see Gwen leaving it. Merlin’s smile fell as he saw that Gwen did not look happy. Her shoulders were hunched and her hands were clenched at the side of her body, looking straight ahead she tried to stomp past where Merlin was standing.

“Whoah, wait up Gwen,” Merlin said as he held out his hand to stop her from walking straight past him.

Gwen spun round to face Merlin.

“Well thanks a lot Merlin,” she hissed. “You have made me look like a right fool.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, “Did you kiss him?”

“Yes I kissed him and he said he was very flattered but his one true love is Vivian. I should never have listened to you Merlin.” Gwen said, tears brimming in her eyes. “Now let go of me.”

Merlin was shocked. He had been so sure this would work.

“Gwen, I am so sorry,” he said “but I know I am not wrong about this. You couldn’t have done it right. Please, you must go and try again.”

Gwen gave what could only be described as a laugh.

“I’ll tell you what Merlin,” she said, “why don’t you go and kiss him?”

“But it has to be you,” he implored “it has to be the person he truly loves and that is you.”

“Well quite clearly it isn’t me, besides, he likes you more.” She said crossly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “You are the one he spends every minute of the day with, even when he doesn’t need you. You are the one he pines for when you are away. You are the one he worries about when you are missing or ill. You kiss him Merlin.”

Merlin was shaking his head. “Gwen I know you are upset, but you are being ridiculous,” he said. “Please try again.”

“No merlin,” Gwen said as she pulled her arm from his grip and continued walking back towards the castle.

Merlin watched her as she walked away. What was he supposed to do now? How could it have gone so wrong? Not only was Arthur still enchanted, but now Gwen hated him too. If Gwen wasn’t the person Arthur loved most, who was? Merlin smiled as he came up with the answer to that one. The person Arthur loved best was Arthur. Could he somehow get him to kiss himself? A mirror maybe?

Gwen was wrong, about Arthur loving him more. Arthur didn’t even like him very much, but Merlin did truly loved Arthur, would that be enough? 

Merlin walked back to the tent as he contemplated his options. He could kiss Arthur, it wouldn’t work, but there was no-one else to ask and he had to try something. Arthur would probably kill him, but right now that didn’t matter.

As he stepped inside the tent Arthur looked up at him.

“Ah, there you are Merlin,” he said. “Are you going to help me with this armour or do I have to manage on my own? I need to be properly attired to impress my love.” He looked towards the roof of the tent and sighed. “Oh, Merlin,” he gushed, gazing into the middle distance “I do so love her. Isn’t she the most beautiful creature you have ever seen?” 

Merlin walked towards his prince. “Yes my lord,” he said.

He stood in front of Arthur, trying to pluck up the courage to do this. He decided just to go for it.

He took another step forward and grabbed the sides of Arthurs head. His thumbs were just in front of Arthur’s ears and his fingers curled around the back of his neck. Arthur glared at him and tried to pull his head away, grabbing onto Merlin’s wrists.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Arthur all but shouted.

“I’m sorry sire,” Merlin replied as he surged forward and closing his eyes, he crushed his lips against Arthur’s.

Arthur’s eyes went wide and his hands let go of Merlin’s wrists and as he didn’t know what else to do with them, they hovered around Merlin’s shoulders. He gave an involuntary “mphh” noise as he tried to pull away. But Merlin held tight and carried on working his lips roughly against Arthurs, his eyes still tightly closed.

Then the completely unexpected happened, Arthur stopped struggling and began to relax. Merlin was amazed to realise that Arthur was beginning to kiss him back as his arms worked their way around Merlin’s back and pulled him closer. Merlin opened his eyes and saw that Arthurs were closed and felt Arthurs tongue against his lips begging for entrance. Who was he to argue with his prince’s tongue, so he opened his mouth slightly and Arthurs tongue slipped in, drawing a groan from Merlin’s throat. It was glorious. Merlin didn’t really have a lot to compare it with, but this had to be the best kiss ever. He would happily have kissed Arthur all day.

All too soon the kiss was over and Arthur was staring at Merlin as he tried to catch his breath. 

Arthur was surprised to realise he was holding his servant, whose back was arched, his whole weight against Arthur’s arms as he was leant over slightly at the waist, their noses almost touching. He instantly let go and Merlin fell straight to the floor like a sack of potatoes before scrambling back to his feet again.

“What’s going on?” Arthur asked, looking round the tent, trying to work out where he was and how he had got there. Then he felt the sharp pain in his ribs and gave a strangled cry as he lent forward into the pain. Merlin was there to catch him before he stumbled over.

“You were enchanted sire,” Merlin said, quickly filling Arthur in with the important details. “You are fighting King Olaf for the princess Vivian’s hand.”

Arthur looked at him incredulously. “Really?” he asked unable to believe that this was happening to him again. Sophia had enchanted him before and that had almost ended in disaster too. 

“You kissed me.” Arthur stated, unsure if this was a good thing or not.

“Yes I did,” Merlin grinned, trying to make light of the situation. “Everyone knows that the way to break a love spell is a kiss.”

“Yes, but really Merlin,” Arthur asked “Did you have to do it yourself? You should have asked a girl. Gwen maybe. I’m sure she would have obliged.”

Merlin smiled to himself, “Now why didn’t I think of that?” he asked.

“Because Merlin,” Arthur retorted, “you are an idiot. Now help me into this armour, if I’m supposed to be fighting.”

 

 

A little later, after getting the injured prince into his armour, the pair walked out of the tent towards the arena. Merlin went to stand by Gaius as Arthur carried on alone to stand in front of the king.

Gaius grinned at Merlin.

“Well done my boy.” He said, “How on earth did you manage it?”

The full weight of the situation had only just begun to sink in and Merlin felt numb. That shouldn’t have worked. He couldn’t believe that Arthur truly loved him. The dragon must have gotten it all wrong. The kiss must have had to be from the person who loved Arthur most, not the other way around. He shook his head a little, his eyes not leaving his prince as he took up his battle stance.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said quietly as Gaius eyed him suspiciously. Merlin looked pale and Gaius was surprised that he didn’t look happy that he had once again saved Arthur from a difficult predicament. Merlin would tell him in his own time if he wanted to and the old man shifted his attention to the arena. Arthur was hovering above the king with his sword at the older man’s chest.

“This is no way to achieve peace.” Arthur said loudly for all to hear, as he held out his hand to help the king up.

The whole arena erupted into cheers as Uther beamed with pride.

 

As Merlin and Gaius were settling down to their supper, Arthur went to find Gwen.

He knocked on her door and entered her room as she stood aside, shutting the door behind him.

“I am so sorry Gwen,” he said. “I was under a love spell and have absolutely no feelings for the lady Vivian. I have no memory of the last few days and I sincerely hope I didn’t do or say anything to hurt our relationship.” He walked up to Gwen and tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. “I love you Gwenivere.” 

Gwen pulled away and looked back at the floor.

“May I ask how you broke the enchantment?” she asked.

“Merlin managed to work out what to do.” He replied. He was not going to give her the sordid details but Merlin did need to take the credit. “Sometimes,” he continued, “just sometimes, he is not a complete idiot.” 

Gwen didn’t miss the fond smile that curled round the princes lips.

“And how exactly did he manage it?” she probed.

“It’s really not important; the important thing is that the spell is broken and that I love you.” Arthur said trying to pull her into an embrace but she gently pulled away, drawing her shawl around her chest.

“It really is important Arthur. If you loved me as you say, you wouldn’t mind telling me.”

Arthur sighed and drew his hand down his face. She was right. It was embarrassing but he would have to swallow his pride and tell her. He perched on the edge of the table and took a deep breath.

“Apparently all it takes to break a love spell is a kiss. The idiot kissed me if you must know. Though I wish he hadn’t done it himself,” he laughed “I told him he should have asked you.”

Gwen looked back at the floor.

“He did.” She said quietly.

Arthur was confused. “Did you refuse?” he asked.

“No. I kissed you Arthur. It didn’t work.”

Now he was even more confused.

“The kiss had to be from the one you truly love and that apparently is Merlin.”

Arthur stood up and ran both his hand through his hair laughing. Gwen had gone mad.

“Gwen,” he said, still laughing. “That is ridiculous.”

He stopped laughing when he saw how serious Gwen was being.

“I love you Gwen,” he said, resting his hands on the top of her arms and giving a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t doubt that Arthur,” she said looking up at him at last, her eyes swimming with tears, “But you love Merlin more.”

“How could you possibly believe that to be true? For one thing he is a man, a clumsy, awkward, pale, far too skinny, idiot of a man. And those ears are ridiculous.” As Arthur was saying this he tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him that these were a few of the things that he really liked about Merlin. 

“Alright,” said Gwen pacing up and down the room. “Let’s just say for whatever reason you were never going to see Merlin again.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back down on the edge of the table as Gwen continued.

“What if Merlin would never wake you up with your breakfast in the mornings ever again? What if he wasn’t alongside you when you rode out on border patrols? What if you were never to see that smile and hear him call you prat?”

Arthur looked down at his hands, he hated to admit it but he would rather die than to never see Merlin again.

Gwen knelt down in front of him, holding his hands in hers and looking up, trying to catch his eye.

“Now imagine,” she said quietly, “that you were never going to see me again.”

Arthur looked at her. She was so beautiful and kind and gentle. He would be so sad if he could never see her again but he knew he would get over it in time. He knew he would never get over it Merlin if left. 

“But I love you Gwen.” He said sadly. “I really do.”

“Yes I know and I love you and will always be here for you. I can be whatever you want me to be, but you can’t deny that you love Merlin too. And that he loves you.”

Arthurs head shot up.

“No he doesn’t.” he said.

Now it was Gwen’s turn to laugh. How could he be so blind?

“And you call him an idiot,” she said. “Of course he does. Do you think that he would put up with all your nonsense if he didn’t love you? It’s obvious. It’s written all over his face. He adores you Arthur. As do I. Now it’s late. I need to go to bed.”

“Yes of course,” Arthur said, deep in thought and he absentmindedly gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek as he went to leave.

“Are we alright?” he asked hoping Gwen would know what he meant.

“Yes,” she said definitely. “Good night Arthur, sleep well.” And she gently shut the door.

 

Arthur was deep in thought and he didn’t realise where he was going until he found himself outside Gaius’s door.

He knocked gingerly and Gaius opened it with a smile.

“Sorry it’s so late Gaius,” Arthur said. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I was still up. Is everything alright sire?”

“Um, yes?” Arthur replied, not quite sure if it was. “Is Merlin still up too?”

“He has gone to bed but he is probably reading if you wanted to see him.” Gaius said, standing aside and letting Arthur come in. He was wondering what an earth was going on. Merlin had been very quiet this evening. The explanation that Gaius was expecting was never offered.

Arthur crossed the room and knocked gently on Merlin’s door. This is a first Gaius thought. Normally the prince barged into Merlin’s room demanding his presence for some reason or other. He liked this polite prince.

“It’s Arthur,” he said quietly, “May I come in?”

Merlin scrambled to hide his magic book under his bed as he replied.

“Yes sire.”

Arthur stepped inside and saw Merlin was indeed in bed, sat up against the wall, his thin nightshirt open at the neck, showing an exquisite collar bone below his long slender neck. How had Arthur never noticed how attractive he was? It was like his eyes had been opened for the first time.

“Is everything alright, my lord?” Merlin asked.

Arthur just nodded and came to sit on the edge of Merlin’s bed. Merlin was getting uneasy.

Arthur looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

“I wanted to thank you for today,” he said. This was hard; he wasn’t used to giving thanks. “I really appreciate what you did for me. In fact I always appreciate what you do for me I am just not very good at showing it.”

Merlin was shocked. What was he supposed to say to that but he needn’t have worried because Arthur didn’t wait for a reply.

“I have spoken to Gwen this evening,” he admitted as Merlin’s heart sunk, his insides squirming. “She told me that the kiss had to be from the one person that I truly loved and you thought that it was Gwen. I thought it was Gwen, even she thought it was Gwen. But it appears that it is you Merlin.” He said as he turned to look his servant in the eye, “Apparently it is you.”

Merlin gave a nervous laugh. “Maybe I was given the wrong information and the kiss had to be from the one you truly hated.”

“No Merlin,” Arthur said. “I have never hated you and I have come to realise this evening that I do indeed….care for you.” And leaning forward he gave Merlin a soft gentle kiss before pulling back and studying Merlin again.

“I just wanted you to know,” he said “and to tell you that tomorrow, my armour needs polishing and my sword sharpening and my boots need cleaning. There is an early council meeting that I expect you to attend with me, so you had better be time with my breakfast. Oh, and I wouldn’t complain if you were to wake me with another kiss.”

“Yes, my lord,” Merlin replied breathlessly.

“Sleep well then Merlin,” Arthur said as he walked back to the door, “See you in the morning.”

Merlin just stared at the door after Arthur had left. He didn’t quite know what to make of all that.

There was another small knock and Gaius’s head poked around the door.

“What was all that about?” he asked. Seeing Merlin’s dazed expression, he added, “Is everything alright my boy?”

Merlin looked at him and a huge grin spread out across his face.

“He loves me!” he said and he had never felt happier.

 

The end


End file.
